Melamar
by yuuren.137
Summary: "Bukan hanya dia, tapi mereka." Summary macam apa ini! Ah, sudahlah, saya memang tidak jago buat summary. Another fanfic Kyumin from me... RnR?


**Melamar**

 **by Kyulmin**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan saya! eh, tapi fic-nya punya saya!**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, typos, judul dan cerita yang tidak berkesinambungan, sedikit humor? ah sudahlah**

 **Pairing : Kyumin always! Little bit Sibum**

 **Dont Like Don't Read**

 **Oke, hope you guys enJOY this~~**

* * *

Namja manis berambut hitam itu memasuki sebuah kafe. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kafe mencari seseorang yang sudah mempunyai janji dengannya. Dia tersenyum senang saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya lalu menghampirinya. Dia menepuk pelan bahu orang tersebut. Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu menyuruh namja manis itu untuk duduk.

"Mau makan apa Min?" tanya orang itu pada namja manis di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk melihat menu makanan.

"Emm, kurasa aku tidak mau makan apa-apa. Pesankan es krim **strawberry** saja untukku, Kyu." Jawab namja manis yang bernama Sungmin itu lalu meletakkan buku menunya di meja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata orang itu. Dia lalu memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan tadi. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu." kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan Sungmin di meja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan **smartphone** nya. Dia mengotak-ngatik **samrtphone** nya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengambilnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela melihat keramaian yang terjadi di luar sana. Sementara Sungmin melihat apa isi **smartphone** Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, raut wajah Sungmin berubah terkejut, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, ada raut bahagia disana. Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asik menatap keramaian di luar kafe. Apa isi **smartphone** itu sebenarnya? Baik kita lihat. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah video dengan Kyuhyun di dalamnya yang sedang bernyanyi dan, melamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir basah. Terbukti dari air mata yang sudah menggenang di mata hitam kecoklatannya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil es krim yang tadi dipesannya dan menyuapkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan rasa manis dari es krim itu meleleh di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun meminta **smartphone** nya dari Sungmin. Sungmin menyerahkannya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun menerimanya lalu meletakkan **smartphone** nya di saku jasnya. Kyuhyun lalu meminum **caramel macchiato** pesanannya dengan santai tidak memedulikan Sungmin yang kini sudah benar-benar menangis. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengalir keluar dari kedua manik hitam kecoklatannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Air matanya masih belum berhenti benar.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah panggung yang ada di ujung kafe dekat pintu masuk-keluar itu. Dia berbicara sebentar pada seorang **namja** yang tadi sedang bermain gitar. **Namja** itu tersenyum lalu turun dari panggung tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan gitarnya untuk dipinjam Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di kursi dengan gitar yang sudah dalam posisi siap dimainkan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin datar. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin untuk menjawabnya.

Lalu terdengar suara merdu dari gitar tersebut saat Sungmin memainkannya. Musik lembut yang terdengar begitu manis membuat orang-orang yang ada di kafe itu terhanyut. Sungmin terus memetik gitarnya tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Sungmin membuka matanya dan segera menghentikan permainannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke pintu masuk-keluar kafe. Sungmin lalu mengambil **mic** yang ada di atas meja dekat kursinya duduk. Semua orang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun," suara Sungmin membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Dia sudah hampir keluar dari kafe tersebut. Semua orang menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Mereka semakin penasaran apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ada yang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah seorang yang manis dan memiliki mata yang indah. Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu jujur. Seorang namja tampan dengan suaranya yang begitu menawan."

Sungmin masih tetap berdiri di panggung dan menatap Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu turun dari panggung itu perlahan dan berhenti di depan panggung.

' _ **Da si doraon gudaewihae, nae modun geot durilteyo, oori idaero yeongwonhi, heeojiji anuri~ na ojig gudaemanu,'**_

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari Sungmin. Lagu yang sama yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun di dalam video lamarannya untuk Sungmin, **Because of Love**. Sungmin menghentikan nyanyiannya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih membelakanginya. Sementara itu semua orang di kafe itu hanya menatap tegang ke arah mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka sempat terpesona dengan suara dan permainan gitar Sungmin yang begitu indah dan bermakna, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Yang lebih penting adalah apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun erat berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

' _ **Saranghagi ddaemoone~..'**_

Kyuhyun berbalik setelah sebelumnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin pada tangannya. Tatapannya datar. Sungmin hanya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu.

"Aku tidak perlu berjongkok di hadapanmu kan? Jangan membuatku melakukannya, Min. Jadi cepat ambil ini dan pakai lalu peluk aku." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin plastik berwarna pink polos. Sungmin lalu memakainya di jari manis kirinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Yang asli lusa." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menautkan jarinya pada tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya pergi dari kafe itu. Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka lalu berbalik dan membungkuk serta mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang-orang yang ada di kafe itu lalu pergi dengan senyuman bahagia. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Semua orang di kafe itu masih melamun. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka saat mendengar suara drum. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara tadi. Disana berdiri seorang **namja** tampan yang merupakan pemilik kafe itu.

"Ekhmm. Oke. Kurasa kalian terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Haha, maafkan kelakuan adikku dan calon adik iparku, ya walaupun dia lebih tua dariku. Ah iya, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian." Kata seorang **namja** yang merupakan kakak dari Kyuhyun.

 **Namja** itu lalu mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada di atas drum. Dia menghela napas berat.

"Hari ini kalian bisa makan dengan, GRATIS!"

Sorakan senang langsung memenuhi kafe itu. Para pengunjung kafe lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kompak dan melanjutkan makan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tentunya dengan perasaan bahagia karena makanan mereka gratis.

Sementara itu **namja** tampan tadi hanya menatap tidak ikhlas pada para pengunjungnya. Kalau bukan karena janji akan dipertemukan dengan 'seseorang', dia tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan orang-orang itu memakan makanan yang ada di kafenya dengan gratis.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ternyata isinya adalah hitungan uang yang akan hilang dari kafenya hari ini kepada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

 **Namja** itu terpaku dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia lalu tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya tadi dan segera menunjukkan senyumannya yang terkesan kaku. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kini dihadapannya adalah Kim Kibum, **namja** yang disukainya.

Kibum tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah payung biru polos pada namja tampan itu. Namja tampan itu menerimanya dengan gugup. Yah, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau ada di hadapan orang yang disukainya?

" **Annyeong Siwon sunbae**. **Gamsahamnida** karena sudah mau meminjamkan payungmu." Kata Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dan menerima payung itu kikuk. _"Kapan aku meminjamkan payungku pada Kibummie?"_ pikir Siwon.

Lalu dia ingat kalau sepertinya belum lama ini saat di kampus dan sedang gerimis, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengannya yang sebenarnya tidak fokus karena sibuk menatap Kibum dari kejauhan, mengambil payung birunya lalu pergi. Ah, saat itu Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan menyerahkan payungnya pada Kibum. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang menyuruh Kyuhyun meminjamkan payung itu. Ah apapun alasannya, ini benar-benar luar biasa!

Siwon lalu mengajak Kibum keruangannya. Kibum mengiyakan, lalu mereka melangkah menuju ruangan pribadi Siwon. 'Oh Kyuhyun, terimakasih!'

Ya, sepertinya kali ini giliran Siwon. Semoga lamarannya akan menarik. ^^

* * *

 **Catatan saya : Ah, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita" saya, yang mereview, fav, follow, semuanya terima kasih! Maaf kalau cerita" saya masih sangat teramat jauh dari yang seharusnya -?-, hehe, maklum, newbie, newbie~**

 **ah sudahlah pokoknya terima kasih semuanya~~~~!**

 **RnR? ^^**


End file.
